


Freshman Year

by doaflipspiderman



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doaflipspiderman/pseuds/doaflipspiderman
Summary: Peter Parker and Harley Keener just started their freshman yr at Midtown tech. Together they go though the crazy ups and downs of Peter Parker’s origin story. Harley wants to be there for Peter and make sure he’s safe, but he can’t do it alone. So with the help of their high school guidance counselor, Mr. Stark, they try and make it through freshman yr alive.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re so annoying Penis. No one cares about you.” Flash says, shoving Peter up against a locker. “You’re not even that smart.” He says knocking the books out of Peter’s arms. Everyone just walks by them ignoring the altercation. Peter tries to push past Flash, resulting in a punch to the nose. Blood starts dripping down his face as he uses more force to try and escape. Flash brings his fist up again for another strike but the punch never comes. Peter looks up and sees some kid with blond shaggy hair gripping Flash’s arm. 

“Hey man, not cool.” Says the blonde boy as he shoves Flash away from Peter. Flash stumbles back in surprise and runs down the hall. 

“Why’d you do that?” Peter asks kinda annoyed that someone had to come to his rescue. 

“What?? And just watch you get beat up?” Asks the other kid defensively. 

“I can take care of myself thank you very much!” Peter says a little louder. 

“Well it didn’t look like you were doing a very good job!”

“Boys! What is going on here?” asks a teacher coming up to them. 

They look up at the teacher in surprise not exactly sure how to explain what is going on. This probably doesn't look like the best situation with Peter’s nose dripping blood while they’re both yelling at each other. 

“Both of you to Mr. Starks office. Now.”

••••••  
“I’m Harley by the way.” He says looking over at Peter in the chair next to him. 

They’re both sat in the guidance counselor office. The swively chair on the other side of the desk is empty as they wait for Mr. Stark to come back from wherever. 

“Peter.” He mumbles looking up from the floor. “Sorry about yelling at you.” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Harley says quietly. 

“It’s just so frustrating, the teachers never catch flash.”

“Does he do this stuff to you a lot?” Harley questions gently. 

Peter lets out a sigh and answers, “yah.” 

Harley’s not sure how to answer that. He knows Peter doesn’t want any pity but he also needs help. It sounds like this kid has been bullying Peter for a while and Harley knows a person can only take so much. While he’s looking over Peter’s small frame hunched in the chair next to him, Mr. Stark enters and takes his seat. 

“Allright what seems to be the problem here?” Mr. Stark says eyeing over the two boys sitting on the other side of his desk. 

“Nothing.” Peter answers quickly, glancing over at Harley begging him with his eyes not to say anything. “Harley accidentally tripped me and I fell into the lockers.” 

Mr. Stark looks suspiciously at Harley, “Is this true?” 

“Yah yah it was an accident.” Harley answeres playing along with Peters lie. Why isn't he telling Mr. Stark about Flash? If anyone could help him it would most definitely be the guidance counselor. 

“There’s no problem here sir. Harley and I are fine, right dude?” Peter says nonchalantly standing up from his chair. 

“Yaaaaah.” he says hesitantly, watching Peter swing his backpack over his shoulder and leave the office quickly. 

Mr. Stark narrowed his eyes at Harley who was still sitting across from him.

“Um.. yah, bye Mr. Stark.” Harley says just jumping up and racing out to the hall. He looks around the emptying hallway for Peter. It’s the end of the day so all the kids are heading out to the front to leave. Now Harley doesn’t have a problem with lying, especially to authority, but if he’s gonna do it he’s got to have some reason. He’s not just gonna cover up Peter’s ass, especially if it’s hurting Peter and benefitting this Flash dude. He gets to the front steps and finally sees Peter talking to some kid. “Peter! What was that about back there?” Harley says approaching him. Peter and his friend turn around to face him.

“Who are you?” Peter’s friend says a little protectively. Maybe he’s used to people being mean to Peter? That’s not something you should be used to.

“Ned it’s fine. This is Harley.” Peter says introducing the two.

“Oh ok. Hey Harley.” Ned says with a sudden smile until something catches his attention in the carline. “My mom’s here, i’ll text you later Peter. Bye Harley” 

Once Ned is out of earshot Harley starts talking, “Why didn’t you tell Mr. Stark about Flash back there?” Peter looks up at him with obvious guilt on his face.  
“I just wanted high school to be different” he mumbles. Harley just made out what he said and only felt worse for this kid. “I was hoping he’d stop bullying me, and if he did keep it up I want to deal with it on my own.” his start to carry a little more heat. Obviously this was something Peter’s been thinking about for a while. “ I don’t need people to save me.” He finished while looking Harley directly in the eyes. 

“I never said I wanted to save you” Harleys says defensively. “I just think Flash is a jerk and should get what he deserves.” right after he says that he gets an idea. “Hey, i think I know how we can get back at Flash without telling the teachers.” Peter looks up at him curiously. “How much do you know about confetti bombs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope u like this chapter. I’ll try to update as soon as a I can. This proves to be a very good distraction from school. Also couldn’t think of a better harmless prank then a confetti bomb (whatever that is?)


	2. Chapter 2

The plan was to break into Flash’s locker and rig it with a confetti bomb. Nothing harmful, but definitely something that’ll piss Flash off. He does not seem like the guy who would like to be covered in confetti all day. Harley on the other hand thinks that would be a wonderful idea. Right now both boys are sitting in Peter’s room trying to rig up the contraption to explode the confetti onto Flash. It helps that both seem to be pretty competent engineers. 

“This is gonna be so funny. Flash is gonna hate it.” Peter giggles. Harley looks up at him and laughs along. He really likes hanging out with Peter. He was scared that when he moved here from Tennessee that he wouldn’t have any friends, granted, him and Peter met under unfortunate circumstances. The past couple days Harley had been going home with Peter to his apartment to work on this little “project” as they told Peter’s aunt and uncle. Speaking of them, Aunt May poked her head into Peter’s room and asked “Harley would you like to stay for dinner? I made some meatloaf.” Harley looked apologetically over at Peter. He quickly learned that Peter’s Aunts cooking was quite peculiar. It also didn’t help it was meatloaf, no one likes meatloaf. Uncle Ben appears behind May and mouths to Harley “Save yourself” and both boys try to stifle there laughs. 

“No thanks Mrs. Parker, I’ve actually got to get home to my mom and sister, thank you though.” Harley says politely as he gets up from the floor. “I’ll text you later about the project Peter.” He says as he leaves the apartment. 

“Ok see ya Harley.” 

••••••  
10:47pm new notification from Harley 

Harley: rly hope u didn’t die from that meatloaf

Peter: it’s gonna take a lot more than meatloaf to take me down

Harley: is that a challenge?

Peter: are you trying to kill me??

Harley: ur next on my list, after Flash

Peter: ok cool  
Peter: can’t wait 

Harley: :(  
Harley: i could never kill u  
Harley: now that we’ve got that cleared up  
Harley: meet me at school at 7:30 so we can rig Flash’s locker??  
Peter: it’s a date

Harley: wear somethin nice 

Peter: *eyeroll emoji* goodnight Harley 

Harley: *red heart, orange heart, yellow heart, kissy face emoji* night Peter 

••••••  
At exactly 7:30am Peter and Harley met right in front of Flash’s locked with their backpacks stuffed with the goods. Peter pulled out the rig and Harley pulled out the confetti. Peter found out that Harley keep a stock of confetti and glitter for these such occasions. Harley pulls out a stethoscope from his bag and put it on while holding the end to the locker. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Peter says, “Does that actually work?” 

“Shut up Parker, if the spies in the movies do it so can I.” He continues to mess with the lock while also listening to god know what with the stethoscope. Soon it clicks open and Harley turns to Peter with an amused look. “What was that about my stethoscope?” he says with a smirk. 

“Come on, let’s get this done before everyone starts arriving.” Peter says getting down to business. It was fairly simple and by 7:45 Flash’s locker was locked and loaded. You’d never know it was messed with. 

“Let’s wait over by my locker for him to come.” Harley says walking over to his locker across the hall from Flash’s. Kids were starting to flood through the doors, half asleep and dreading the upcoming school day. Peter and Harley on the other hand were vibrating with anticipation. 

“Shhh shhh he’s coming.” Peter says grabbing Harleys arm in anticipation. They both watch Flash open his locker out of the corner of their eyes. 

POP

Flash stumbles back as confetti coats him from head to toe. “What the?!?” He looks around at all the kids laughing at him until his eyes land on Harley and Peter. “Parker” he growls stroming towards them. “I know this was you!” Flash says getting up in Peter’s face trying to be intimidating and failing miserably. Peter just keeps laughing as more confetti falls of Flash. “Shut up Parker! You’re gonna pay for this!” he says shoving Peter against the locker.

“Hello boys.” Mr. Stark says obvious of the conflict but trying to play it cool. “Mr. Thompson, you’re looking quite festive today.” He says taking in Flash’s appearance. This only causes Flash to growl and storm away to the bathroom. Peter and Harley look up at Mr. Stark, worried that he might question them about the prank. He only looks them over and gives them a wink before walking away. 

“Mr. Stark seems pretty cool.” Harley says. 

“Yah, I guess.” Peter agreed half heartedly 

••••••  
*Field trip to oscorp and spider bite happen blah blah blah we all know the drill* 

It’s monday and Peter and Harley are sitting on the bleachers outside eating their lunch. Peter seems a little bit off but he did say he was sick this past weekend so maybe that’s just it. 

“Harley I have to tell you something” Peter blurts out of nowhere, setting his half eaten sandwich down. 

“You can tell me anything Pete,” Harley says gently. Peter looks real nervous. It must be something important. 

“You know the field trip we went on on friday,” he looks up to Harley who nodds for him to continue. “Well, while we were in one of the labs a spider must have gotten out and bit me. I was pretty sick this weekend and I couldn’t figure out why and then it just went away and now I can do things.” He finished quickly, looking at Harley nervously. 

“What type of things?” Harley says slowly, not sure what to make of this information yet. 

“Ok don’t freak out.” Peter says standing up and walking off the bleachers. He stands on the grass in front of them and picks up the WHOLE bleachers like they were nothing more than a chair. Harley lets out a yelp because he’s in the air!! What the heck how is Peter doing this?? He sets Harley and the bleachers down gently and climbs back up next to Harley. “There’s other things too but maybe we should just start with that.” Peter says quietly looking down at his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little jumpy, I just have so many things I wanna get too in the story. Also idk if I want Peter and Harley to be crushing on each other yet?? Theyre so smol in this story, also there’s a lot of other stuff goin on. Lmk what u think!


	3. Chapter 3

Peter’s climbing on his bedroom ceiling as Harley takes notes down in his newly designated Spider-Man notebook. Super strength check, stickiness check, invisibility no check. 

“Spiders can’t turn invisible Harley.” 

“And humans aren’t supposed to climb on ceilings but you seemed to have proved that wrong.” Harley retorts, continuing to take notes down. “You need a suit.”   
“A super suit?” Peter says sitting down next to Harley. “Like in the Incredibles.” 

“I guess, or as in every superhero to exist.” 

“I’d let you be my Edna any day.” Peter say reaching over to caress Harleys face. 

“I’m way cooler than Edna.” Harley says shoving Peter away from him, both boys laughing. Just then they hear Aunt May and Uncle Ben come through the door. “You better leave before Aunt May invites you to stay for some loafed meat.” Peter says.

“True, I’ll see ya tomorrow Parker.” Harley says zipping up his backpack with the notebook in it. 

“Harley, we’re having turkey-loaf tonight, would you like to stay?” Aunt May says as he passes her in the kitchen. 

Uncle Ben peaks his head into Peter's room and asks “Want to run to the store with me? I was thinking we could get some ice cream for dessert tonight. We’re gonna need something to wash down that turkey-loaf.” Peter smiles and get up, running to join Uncle Ben. He slings an arm over his nephew and guides them out of the apartment. “We’ll be right back May, just running to the store.” 

••••••  
No no no no this can’t be happening. The mint chocolate chip ice cream lays forgotten against the pavement. Peter is hunched over his Uncle’s body, blood on his hands. People are starting to gather and someone must have called the police because he can hear sirens in the background. How did this happen? What was he going to tell Aunt May? His powers! He could have used his powers but he didn’t. He could have stopped this. It was all his fault. It was all his fault. That’s all Peter thought about as someone guided him into an ambulance and pulled away his Uncle. 

He ended up sitting in a plastic chair in a cold hospital hallway. He knew Uncle Ben was dead. He watched him take his last breath. He wondered who told Aunt May. Would she come get Peter? Is he supposed to walk home? There really isn't any protocol for “when your uncle gets shot in an alleyway and you watch him die” He hears feet quickly approaching and looks up to see Aunt May running towards him. Her eyes are red from crying so she must already know. Good. Peter doesn’t think he could say it aloud. He doesn’t know if he can say anything aloud. Aunt May reaches him and pulls him into a tight hug. She crying into his shoulder and running her fingers through his hair. Peter sits completely still, lost in his own head. 

The next day at school everyone stares at him. Uncle Ben’s death was all in the papers this morning. Aunt May said he didn’t have to go to school today, but he couldn’t just sit at home and do nothing. He already stayed up all night doing nothing. 

“Peter…” Harley approaches him not sure if he should give him a hug or what. Peter just keeps his head down and continues to walk to his class. Harley takes this as a cue and just falls in step with Peter. He guesses Peter doesn’t really want to talk about it, or talk about anything at all it seems. Harley fills the silence that carries on between them all day with meaningless rambling. He isn't even sure if Peter is listening. 

The second day after Ben’s death Peter shows up at school like nothing happened. He’s acting normal, a little too normal. 

“Sup Harley.” Peter says sitting down at his desk next to Harley. Harley looks up startled. This was a complete contrast to the Peter yesterday. Luckily he was saved from answering Peter by the teacher calling his name. “Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark would like to see you in his office.” Peters faced dropped at that and Harley could almost see through his act. 

Peter knows what’s coming. Why else would they send him to the guidance counselor's office. His Uncle died of course they’re going to make him talk about it, which is exactly what he doesn’t want to do. He gets to Mr. Starks door and knocks lightly. 

“Come in” he hears Mr. Stark call out so he opens the door. Peter doesn’t really have anything against Mr. Stark. He’s definitely one of the cooler teachers. He also teaches robotics club after school which him and Harley just joined. Mr. Stark is always joking around and treating the students as equals, which is a rare thing to find in a teacher. And for a guidance counselor he seems to really respect your privacy, except for right now. Peter really wishes Mr. Stark would respect his privacy and leave him alone. 

“Hey Pete take a seat.” Mr. Stark gestures to the empty chair across from his desk. “How’s that prototype you and Harley have been working on?” 

Oh ok so robots. Peter can talk about robots. Maybe he can get through this whole session without talking about Ben. Mr. Stark does get distracted pretty easily. “It’s going great. He can over to my place this weekend and we spent all Sunday working on it.” Sunday was also the day uncle ben died. 

“That sounds great. I’m sure you boys will come up with something good, especially if it’s anything like that confetti bomb that ended up in Flash’s locker.” Mr. Stark looked amusingling at Peter who just smirked back. After warming Peter up with some meaningless conversation Mr. Stark decided it was time for the serious stuff. He was worried about Peter. He really liked this kid. Sure he kept to himself but he was very smart and seemed like a loyal friend. Peter almost reminded Mr. Stark of himself when he was a kid. “So Peter, I heard about your uncle, we don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready but I just want to let you know you have me in your corner” Peter immediately lowered his head. “It is helpful to talk about it though.” Mr. Stark added gently. Some seconds of silence passed as Peter stared intently at his hands while the clock slowly ticked in the background.

“I was with him” Peter whispered, breaking the silence. Mr. Stark had to lean forward on his desk to make sure he wouldn’t miss anything else Peter said. “I should’ve…..I could’ve…” Peter began to mumble getting very flustered.

“Peter, this was not your fault” Mr. Stark said sternly. He wanted to get his point across. It’s a dangerous thing for the living to try and caring the guilt of the dead. He doesn’t want Peter to have to do that. Not ever. 

But Mr. Stark doesn’t know. He doesn’t know that Peter has powers. He doesn’t know that Peter has super strength and enhanced senses and could have saved his uncle if he wasn’t so unprepared. If Peter had only tested out his powers before then he would have known what to do. No matter how many times people tell him it’s not his fault he won’t believe it, because they don’t know the whole story. 

Peter looks up at Mr. Stark feeling very conflicted. He wishes he could tell an adult about this. There something about doctor patient confidentiality right? But who knows where “I’m a superhero and am responsible for my uncles death” falls under those confidentiality guidelines. 

Mr. Stark sits patiently observing Peter. He knows what it looks like when a kid is struggling to open up and it’s obvious on Peters face that he’s going through that right now. “It’s not your fault Peter” he repeats once again. 

Peter’s nervous eyes that have been darting around the room finally lock with Mr. Starks. He can see fear and pain and guilt behind them as Peter mutters out an absolute lie, “I know Mr. Stark”. The boy quickly collects his bag and bolts out of the room, much like during their first encounter. Mr. Stark knows he’s going to have to keep an extra eye out for Peter this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m going to see endgame tomorrow I’m so excited!! Also I’m done with classes so hopefully I’ll write more. Let me know how u like the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story Tony’s still a genius billionaire and owns SI and lives in the tower but no Iron Man

Peter rushes out of the classroom trying to keep the tears at bay. It’s his fault, it’s his fault. No matter what Mr. Stark said it’s still his fault. He pushes past the crowds of students and falls to the floor in an empty bathroom stall. 

Harley sees Peter rush by him and tries to call out. He follows him to the bathroom and finds himself standing in front of the stall door. He can see Peter crouched on the ground. “Peter?” He says cautiously. There’s no reply. “Peter can you let me in?” Harley says. He can hear some sniffles. There's some shuffling and the door swings open. Peter is sitting on the ground with his knees tucked under his chin. He’s breathing rapidly and there’s tears streaming down his face. “Peter are you ok? What happened?” Harley asks worriedly. He crouches down in front of Peter. 

“I’m...it’s...it’s...my...fault” he says in between sobs that he could no longer hold in. He’s pulling at his hair now, eyes darting around the room. Harley’s scared. He’s never seen anyone this upset before. Him and Peter don’t really talk about emotional stuff, not that he has a problem with it, it’s just never came up before. 

“Hey Pete, it’s ok just breathe” he says scooting next to him and gently removing his hands from his hair. Harley keeps Peter hands in his own and tries to rub circles on the back of them in hopes to calm him down. 

“I can’t...I can’t breath” Peter’s chokes out. His grip tightens on Harleys clammy hands and his face is turning red. Ever sense sitting down in the stall Peter’s breathing has only gotten shallower and quicker. If he keeps this up he’s gonna pass out. Harley is not qualified for this type of thing. 

“Peter I’m gonna go get help I’ll be right back” Harley shoots up and runs to the only adult he can think of in this situation. 

Sitting on the dirty bathroom floor alone only works Peter up more. He’s not thinking clearly at all and he can’t tell if his vision is blurry from the tears or lack of oxygen. He really didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He deserves this. He basically killed Ben. 

“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!” Harley yells, bursting into Tony’s office without even knocking. “Somethings wrong with Peter”

Tony doesn't need to hear anymore. He follows Harley, practically running to the bathroom. By now, the next class period has started so everyone is out of the halls thankfully. Harley leads him to the last stall and there’s Peter sitting on the ground with the door not even closed. He’s curled into a tight ball with his back against the wall. His arms are wrapped around himself as he hyperventilates. This sure looks like a panic attack if Tony’s ever seen one. 

“Hey hey Pete.” Tony shushes sliding down the wall next to him. He gathers him in his arms and holds tight, rocking them slowly back and forth. “Shh shhh you’re ok, you’re ok” he whispers into Peter's ear. Harley is still standing over them not sure what to do. Peter is totally out of it. The arms around him feel so similar to Uncle Ben’s. He clutches on to the arms and focuses on the heartbeat. Ever since the bite he can hear heartbeats so well now. He likes them, especially when it’s the heart of someone he loves. It means their still alive. If he closes his eyes he can pretend this heart is Uncle Ben’s. “You’re ok now Pete focus on my breathing.” the voice says calmly in his ear. “Uncle Ben” peter whimpers out as he starts to relax into the embrace. Tony isn’t sure if Peter thinks he’s uncle ben or if he just calling out for his dead uncle. Either way, both are not the ideal scenario. Harley continues to shift awkwardly on his feet. “Let’s go back to my office, it’s a lot comfier there.” Tony says to Peter who’s breathing has finally evened out. “Think you can stand up?” Tony asks helping Peter to his feet. Peter nods his head but keeps it tucked into Tony’s side. The three of them walk to halls back to Tony’s office. Peter is still pressed up against Tony’s side, granted Tony’s arm is still firmly wrapped around him holding him there, and Harley trails closely behind protectively. 

“You wanna wait out here?” Tony suggests to Harley nodding to the chairs outside of his office, “I’ll excuse you from your class.” 

“Yah yah ok” Harley says looking nervously towards Peter who still has his head buried away. 

Tony guides Peter into his office towards the small couch in the back corner. By now Peter has realized who came to the rescue in the bathroom and where he is. He is beyond embarrassed and just wants to go home. Mr. Stark probably thinks he’s some baby, crying in the bathroom like that. It’s pathetic. As soon as they reach the couch he scoots away from Mr. Stark and leaves a normal amount of space between them. 

Tony feels a little hurt about Peter's sudden separation. He doesn't want to boy to lie again and pretend he’s alright, when he definitely isn't.

“Sorry Mr. Stark” peter mumbles, looking down at his hands. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Peter.” Tony says sincerely. “Tell me what’s really going on. I’m in your corner, remember?” 

Peter doesn’t know what to do. He really wants to tell Mr. Stark everything. He is a genius after all, but he can’t risk it. What if Mr. Stark tells him being a superhero is a bad idea, or that he’ll never be good enough. He ultimately settlers for a simple “I miss Uncle Ben,” which is not a lie. 

“I know Pete, it’s hard losing someone. It’s going to take some.” 

“I don’t really think I can talk about it right now Mr. Stark” which is true. Peter can feel another wave of panic rushing through him again at just the thought of Uncle Ben. 

“Ok I understand that. How about I excuse you and Harley for the rest of the day. You can get out of here and get into some trouble.” Mr. Stark says going over to his desk to write a pass for the boys. 

“Really?” 

“On one condition, you’ve got to come meet with me once a week.”

Peter doesn't think it’s that bad of a deal. He loves hanging out with Mr. Stark after school at robotics club. Maybe have some designated one on one time won’t be so bad. 

“Deal” he says reaching out for the passes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at robotics club” Mr. Starks bids goodbye sitting back down at his desk.

“Sure thing” Peter says and freezes with his hand on the doorknob “And Mr. Stark?”

“Yah Pete?”

Peter turns around and looks at him with his red puffy eyes, “thank you.” 

Mr. Starks gives him a small smile “anytime Pete.”

Peter returns the smile back and walks out of the room waving the passes triumphantly for Harley to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rly hope I did this whump justice. I always have such a good idea of the scene in my head but I never know if I got it across. Anyways I think I’ve got a good idea where i want this story to go. They’ll be some Harley and Peter fluff in the next chapt and don’t worry, Spider-Man is coming soon.


End file.
